pokemon_fanfifandomcom-20200214-history
May Grown Up
Many years after leaving Ash and Pikachu May has grown into young woman and is 23 years old still Pokémon training while her brother Max remained at home. Unlike in her youth May still wore her bandana but her clothes were now a red tank top and red shorts. May was walking in the forest where Ash, Misty and Brock discovered Charmander who was abandoned by it’s trainer then stopped to drink some water. “I haven’t traveled in a long time since Max and I traveled with Ash and Brock.” May was on a quest to catch New Pokémon but didn’t want to continue walking yet. “I think I need to get wet but there’s no lake.” May turned around to look until she spotted a lake. “Yes a lake! Time to go swimming!” May took off her clothes to reveal her new red bikini then jumped into the lake laughing and splashing. As May was swimming she was remembering the time she took care of Manaphy which imprinted May as it’s mother. “Manaphy I miss you so much. I was proud to be your mom.” Tears came from May’s eyes and started crying. As she wept another woman was watching May and that was Melody a girl Ash met on the Orange Islands. “Hmm I wish Ash were here to calm her down. Maybe I can cheer her up.” Melody changed into her bathing suit and went into the lake up to May. “Excuse me.” May sniffles and turned around. “Y y Yes?” Melody smiled. “Why the tears?” May sobbed. “I was thinking of a Pokémon I was helping in my youth. I’m May.” Melody comforted May and smiled. “I’m Melody nice to meet you May. Do you know Ash Ketchum?” May gasped in excitement. “Yes we traveled together and you knew him too?” “Yep I helped him stop the three legendary birds Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos from destroying each other. When we first met when I was a kid I gave him a welcome kiss which made Misty jealous.” May giggled. “Wow Misty must have a crush on Ash. Melody agreed. “Yeah but they’re just friends.” “He’s my friend too but now I’m traveling alone while my brother remained in my hometown to train Pokémon.” Melody was surprised. “I didn’t know you had a brother well enough of that you don’t mind if we swim together do you?” May smiled. “Of course not.” May and Melody splashed each other until Omastar came up. “Melody what’s that?” “It can’t be. May that’s Omastar an extinct Pokémon.” May gasped. “That Pokémon has been extinct?” “Yes May.” But Omastar wasn’t alone from behind came Gayrados. “Aah! Gayrados!” May screamed. Gayrados gave a menacing look at May until Melody stepped in. “Go Starmie!” Melody caught a Starmie on her way in the forest and was using it to battle Gayrados while Omastar watched. “Starmie water gun attack!“ Starmie squirted Gayrados knocking it unconscious. “May I weakened it you can catch it now!” May got out of the water and got one of her poke balls out. “Poke ball go!” May threw the poke ball and caught Gayrados. The poke ball beeped then stopped. “Yes my first new Pokémon captured!” Melody giggled. The two continued swimming and Gayrados joined in with Omastar watching. “So May do you think someday you might get a boyfriend?” May giggled. “Maybe but I have a journey to continue soon but you’re welcome to join if you want.” “Sure maybe we’ll run into Ash.“ May and Melody laughed together and started a friendship. Who knows May might fall in love with someone someday. It’s just the question of who.